storyline_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Lange
Jessica Phyllis Lange (/læŋ/; born April 20, 1949) is an American actress. She is the thirteenth actress in history to achieve the Triple Crown of Acting,1 having won two Academy Awards, three Primetime Emmy Awards, one Tony Award, one Screen Actors Guild Award and five Golden Globe Awards. Additionally, she is the second actress in history to win the Academy Award for Best Actress after winning the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress;23 the third actress and first performer since 1943 to receive two Oscar nominations within the same year;4 the fifth actress and ninth performer to win Oscars in both the lead and supporting acting categories;3 and is tied as the sixth most Oscar-nominated actress in history.5 She is the only performer ever to win Primetime Emmy Awards in both the supporting and lead acting categories for the same miniseries. Lange has also garnered one Critics Choice Award and three Dorian Awards, making her the most honored actress by the Gay and Lesbian Entertainment Critics Association.6 In 1998, Entertainment Weekly listed Lange among the 25 Greatest Actresses of the 1990s.7 In 2014, Lange was scheduled to receive a star on The Hollywood Walk of Fame, though she has yet to claim it.8 Lange made her professional film debut in Dino De Laurentiis' 1976 remake of the 1933 action-adventure classic King Kong, for which she also won her first Golden Globe Award for New Star of the Year. In 1983, she won her second Golden Globe Award and the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for her role as a soap opera star in Tootsie(1982) and was also nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actress for her portrayal of the troubled actress Frances Farmer in Frances (1982). Lange received three more nominations for Country (1984), Sweet Dreams (1985) and Music Box (1989), before winning her third Golden Globe Award, and the Academy Award for Best Actress for her performance as a manic depressive housewife in Blue Sky (1994). In 2010, she won her first Primetime Emmy Award for her portrayal of Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis' famed aunt, Big Edie, in HBO's Grey Gardens (2009). Between 2011 and 2014, she won her first Screen Actors Guild Award, first Critics Choice Award, fifth Golden Globe Award, three Dorian Awards and her second and third Emmy Awards for her performances in the first, second and third seasons of FX's horror anthology series, American Horror Story (2011–2015, 2018). In 2016, Lange won her first Tony Award for Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Play, an Outer Critics Circle Award for Best Lead Actress in a Play and a Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Actress in a Play for her critically acclaimed performance in the Broadway revival of Long Day's Journey into Night.9 She also had a supporting role in Louis C.K.'s Peabody Award-winning web series, Horace and Pete. In 2017, she received praise for her portrayal of legendary Hollywood actress Joan Crawford in the television series Feud, for which she received her eighth Emmy, sixteenth Golden Globe, sixth Screen Actors Guild Award and second TCA Award nominations. In 2019, she received a tenth Emmy nomination for her performance in American Horror Story: Apocalypse. In addition to acting, Lange is a photographer with four published works.10 She has also been a foster parent11 and currently holds a Goodwill Ambassador position for UNICEF, specializing in HIV/AIDS in the Democratic Republic of the Congo and in Russia.1213 Category:Celebrities